Untold Memories
by dewdrops and crowns
Summary: Robin and Starfire are finally together and Robin decides to prolong their stay in Tokyo, but just because they're not kicking evil butt doesn't mean things aren't crazy. From fangirls to teasing team mates things aren't going to be easy, but they sure will be memorable.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey this is my first Teen Titan's story I hope it's alright. I do not own teen titans either, unfortunately :( And please review I really need to some constructive criticism and it always makes my day.**

* * *

They'd just received their awards for helping the city, he had kissed the girl of his dreams and they were in an amazing city. What could go wrong?

"And no hanky panky!" Cyborg nudged Beast boy who snickered childishly.

Oh yeah he had to deal with his two idiotic team mates.

"Please, what is the 'hanky panky'?"

Robin could feel a face palm coming on. But he smiled at Starfire in an attempt to reassure her.

"Just ignore them."

Starfire blinked uncertainly but smiled back anyway. Hoping to avoid any more teasing Robin went into leader mode and started the days plan.

"So we have one day left in Tokyo, how about we split into separate groups? We can meet up again later to do something together."

"Sounds like a plan,"

"Alright me and Star-"

Cue laughter from Cyborg and Beats boy.

"Robin and Starfire sitting in a tree K. I. S.-"

Black bands of energy wrapped around their mouths forcing them to shut up and gave some much needed silence.

"No singing."

Ravens voice was monotone as usual but held that dangerous 'do not mess with me' edge.

"Thank you Raven," Robin breathed a sigh of relief.

"No problem" Came the short reply.

"You're going to have grow up and deal with it. Me and star are going out, so what? It's not like we're the only romantic prospects on the team." He looked purposely at Raven and Beast boy.

"Say what! BB is there something you aint tellin' me?" Cyborg turned his raised eyebrow towards said green changeling. Beast boy sweat dropped.

"Hehe… No,"

Raven rolled her eyes.

"This is pointless, me and beast boy are not a couple. Now if you excuse me I have to go meditate all of you are giving me a headache,"

Her raven form squawked and then disappeared.

"Is it just me who thinks she's a bit annoyed?" Beast boy stared where she had stood a few seconds ago.

"Well that's Raven for you," Was Cyborg's cheerful response. "Come on man we have some stuff to talk about." He gripped beast boy into a death lock, before speeding away. "Now have fun you two, don't do anything I wouldn't do," he winked at Starfire and Robin as he became a speck in the distance.

Robin turned to Starfire.

"I thought they would never leave."

She giggled; she had such a cute laugh he thought… not that he often paid attention or anything. He took her hand and led her towards the cherry blossom trees in the park. He cleared his throught a few times unsure of what to say, this was the first time they had been alone as a couple. What did people usually do? Maybe he should just ask her…

"So what do you want to do?"

She grinned at him and said amicably "What do earthen couples usually do?"

He smiled at her considerate response, but they had done everything the earth way and he didn't want to abandon her culture.

"What do Tamaranian couples do?"

She looked into the distance and laced her fingers together, suddenly releasing his hand. He stared at his now lonely hand.

"You ok star?"

"Yes I am the O and the K I was just thinking of what would be done on Tamaran but we would have travel all the way there for the usual traditions. One of the more common ones for instance is the catching of the farlnap beast and feasting on its meat. This is usually to show the partners ability to share and hunt together. There are others but I do not believe they are... appropriate for Earth." She was blushing slightly but Robin choose not to point it out.

"Well we could try catching a cow, but then we'd have one pretty annoyed farmer after us. Those pitchforks are rather pointy,"

Starfire shook her head.

"It does not matter, for the moment I wish to participate in Earthern traditions."

"What about a date?"

She tilted her head to the side, slightly confused.

"Is that not a dried fruit?"

He gave her a lopsided smile.

"Not this is a different meaning. It's an activity couples do together in an effort to get to know the other,"

Starfire nodded and clapped her hands together.

"I believe I have read about them they sound delightful, especially one with you Robin,"

He blushed slightly under her gaze nervously rubbing the back of his neck. Finally noticing they were under the trees.

"Want to sit down?"

Without waiting for a reply he laid down on the grass, he could hear children screeching as they chased each other around and the sounds of laughter and chatter. For once Robin just let himself relax.

"I have seen the blossom before it is so beautiful, like pink snow" She giggled as the flowers danced around her and she clasped her hand together emerald eyes shining, I'm one lucky guy thought Robin absently. Not really noticing she was speaking to him.

"Robin, are you feeling ill? You look rather strange,"

"Huh, its nothing but you've got all the petals stuck in your hair,"

She eeped frantically trying to pull them out. He had to laugh, it was rather funny. Starfire pouted in reply.

"You have some in your hair too Robin,"

He shook his head around and ran his fingers through it, hoping to get rid of the flowers instead he ended up creating a Mohawk like style out of his hair. He grunted in annoyance causing Starfire to giggle. He scowled at her.

"This is not funny, hair this beautiful doesn't come naturally! Hang on I'll help you pull your flowers out and then you help with mine," He patted the ground next to him and Starfire leaned against him as he began weaving the flowers out her hair, careful not to pull or tug. Her hair was long and soft touch, Robin hoped to be running his hands through her hair again soon.

"Robin?" She turned around suddenly and they were now nearly nose to nose. "Where are we going for this date?" She abruptly seemed to notice how close they were and frowned "My apologies, I did not mean to-"

He interrupted her with a kiss.

"Don't apologise Star, we can kiss each other whenever we like now."

She put on arm on his shoulder "I did not mean to be presumptuous, I am still unsure of how human relationships work and kissing is not usually associated with couples on Tamaran," She saw a slight fall in his face. "But that does not mean I would not like to try," She placed another kiss on his lips.

"Ahh thats good. Very good." There was a slight pause. "Would you like the rest of the flowers out your hair or are you going to start a new trend?"

"No I would rather have them out thank you."

He continued with the process remembering when he used to help his mum take out her hair pins from after a show. It was a lot like this and he did it with ease.

"So where would it be appropriate to go on our date?"

_Our date. _He liked that.

"Where ever you want Star, if you're happy then I'm happy."

She put a finger to her chin as she thought through all the magazines she had read around dating. They usually consisted of tips and what to wear but sometimes there had been places to go, it was rather interesting what was considered romantic for humans.

"Perhaps we could get something to eat?"

"Sounds good." He finally finished fishing for the last flower. "There you go" Starfire stood up and skipped off. "Hey wait, what about my hair?"

She turned back a mischievous smile on her face. "I believe you look much better with them in Robin, they bring out your feminine side."

Did she actually just say that?

"Come on you don't want a girly boyfriend do you?"

She continued onwards, ignoring him.

"What next you're going to try and dress me in heels and a dress?"

"That is not too bad an idea"

"Yeahhh like I'm going to do that,"

She stopped suddenly giving him a sultry look.

"We shall see about that," her voice was low and alluring.

Robin swallowed and looked away trying to hide the blush creeping over his face and forget the side he had just seen to Starfire, for the minute anyway. Trying to distract her from his face he gently grabbed her hand, calling over to her.

"Come on let's get to this date,"


	2. Chapter 2

**Well I'm updating quicker than I thought!**

**Thank you to all the people that reviewed, or favourite you all had good things to say so I think my first chapter was decent.**

* * *

Raven found herself on top of a mountain; it gave her a beautiful view of the bright blue sky and amethyst mountains which towered over the bustling city of light and noise. It was a relief to be away for a while, the emotion from the team was overwhelming not to mention the millions of people who she had almost felt were suffocating her.

Robin and Starfire's puppy love was nothing new but now they had finally got together it was well, she had to stop herself from screaming at them back there. They were going to be together, they were the sort of people 'meant to be' she was just surprised it took so long. But she was happy for them none the less. If only they would stop pouring out so much emotion. And then there was Cyborg and Beast boy, Cyborg was always high on emotion whether it be anger or sadness or happiness she could always feel it close by but she had come to deal with his extreme states. And Beast boy, his emotions were unexpected; they changed so suddenly she could feel herself pulled towards him. Today Beast boy had confused her in particular; it had been the emotion he'd given off after Robin's attempt at taking the limelight off him and Star. Which, she thought with an evil smile she'd get him back for later. When Beast boy was staring at her and omitting this odd emotion it made her feel… uncomfortable? She wasn't sure but it had definitely made her panic and she'd run away to hide, just like always.

"I'm better alone." She whispered out loud.

And now she was talking to herself, oh joy…

* * *

"So what's going on with you and Raven?" Cyborg asked wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

Beast boy gave an annoyed sigh for what seemed about the billionth time in the last few minutes.

"Nothing."

"Well I think you two have been-Hey grass stain why are all these girls following us?"

Cyborg turned to the ever growing amount of girls who were giggling and pointing at them.

"Because of me and my singing talent" Beast boy exclaimed, whilst smiling triumphantly.

Cyborg laughed barely managing to answer "Stop joking like that. Seriously where did they come from?"

Beast boy put his hands on his hips and glared at Cyborg.

"Cy you're just jealous of my natural singing ability and elegant charm and great looks that bring the chicks running!" Counting each reason off on his finger he stopped suddenly to run a hand through his hair whilst winking at a few girls, who blushed and giggled in reply.

"Yeah green skin and hair, fangs and ears I can see why,"

"Don't insult the ears! Chicks dig the ears!" He frantically stroked his ears as if comforting a lost puppy. "Don't listen to him and his sorry metal butt, you know daddy loves you,"

Cyborg started to seriously worry about his best friend's mental state. "Are you talking to your ears?"

"Sure why not?"

"Well I can come up with about a million reasons why not," Cyborg replied his voice getting higher as he became more outraged.

"Yeah and all of them would be rubbish. Look I'm going to sing and there's nothing-"

Cyborg clapped a hand over Beast boy's mouth, hoping that there would be no singing. He had heard Beast boy in the shower singing sunshine lollipops and rainbows at 7AM, not pretty. When the clank of something against the metal vibrated through him and Cyborg saw slobber on his arm, he desperately waved his arm around trying to get rid of Beast boy.

"Err man get off me, tell me you didn't just bite me! What are you a dog?"

Cyborg sent his green friend flying Beast boy immediately stood up puffing out his chest.

"Can't ruin these lovely ladies expectations now can I? One at a time girls, you'll all get a bit of the beast man,"

Cyborg rolled his human eye. And watched from the side as some idiot threw Beast boy a microphone and a spot light was shone on him, he began singing and Cyborg began to wish he had the ability to turn off his ears. But not wanting his friend to get all the lime light he sashayed onto the stage and started dancing. Before long the girls had stopped looking Beast boy and were cheering on Cyborg with something along the lines of 'robot man'. Eventually stopping noticing he didn't have people's attention any more Beast boy turned to his friend.

"You stole all my fans!"

"Na uh just 'cause I can dance, I could kick your butt any time I wanted,"

Beast boy folded his arms and stomped his foot childishly.

"No you couldn't. Give them back!"

"You snooze you lose, unless …" Cyborg paused, with a finger to his chin and an evil smirk on his face "Nope you're not man enough,"

"Sure I am!"

"You wouldn't last five minutes!"

"What are you talking about?" Beast boy grumbled feeling his pride get more hurt by the second.

Cyborg turned and dramatically pointed a finger at Beast boy.

"I challenge you to a dance off!"

* * *

Starfire watched Robin as he stood scratching his head as he studied the map of Tokyo. Where he had got it from she was not sure, surely in the short time they had been in Tokyo he had not picked up an English written map. But then again he was always prepared for every occasion. Starfire hadn't been sure where to eat, she didn't really mind so Robin had suggested Soensoji, the older part of Japan. She was looking forward to a examining the culture and markets that Robin had talked about.

"I think we go this way" He pointed to a street on the left and Starfire tilted her head.

"Are you sure? You have started the last few sentences with 'I think' and we have seemed to get more and more misplaced, perhaps I should just ask," She turned around to talk to someone when she felt a hand on hand on her arm pulling her back.

"No, no I can do it!" He continued squinting at the map which probably made as much sense to her as him. Either way they were hopelessly lost. Perhaps it was 'unmanly' to not read a map, and it would be a blow to his pride if he did not do it himself. Beast boy had tried to explain it to her using superheroes as examples; something about how badass they were and that they needed to do things by themselves, and that was how they acknowledged each other with one badass being to the other with a simple cool nod like yeah you're a badass too who does everything by themselves and doesn't have to try to look cool because they just are. She hadn't quite followed his train of thought. And when she had bought it up with Raven she had just shook her head and muttered something about not understanding it either.

Robin's will to do everything on his own was inspiring some of the time, showed true warrior spirit and would even be cute if it was not so exasperating.

Eventually she crept away, whilst he muttered to himself about how hard maps were to read. Finding a helpful looking woman with two children who explained the best route, she watched Starfire with interest because of her unique colouring.

"Hey Star... Star where are you?" Robin looked up to notice Starfire wasn't there.

"Oh I was merely behind you," Said Starfire mildly with an innocent smile.

"Umm, okay." He scratched his head nervously at her slightly odd behaviour.

"I believe we should go this way," She pointed to the right. He pouted in reply and Starfire had to stop herself from rolling her eyes.

"But, I want to go that way!" he waved his arms around wildly.

She put a hand on her hips and narrowed her eyes slightly.

"Robin if we do not get to the Soensoji soon we shall not have much time there to go on this date, please do not let your pride get in the way of this."

He put a finger up to disagree and was about to open his mouth when he saw the look on her face, it was almost as scary as a 'don't mess with me' Raven look. So he left his mouth open in a goldfish like fashion and lowered his arm, looking at the floor in a puppy kicked way.

"Sorry Star, let's go that way."

She smiled and clapped her hands together.

"Wonderful."

"Wonderful?" He repeated, wondering at her dramatic mood change. As she seized his arm and began skipping to the right, dragging Robin slightly behind her.


End file.
